Heavy Sniper Rifle
|released = 15.9.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 8 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 2130 |Level required = 1 |attribute = |theme = Military Themed |number = 509 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time as part of the Military Trader's Van event in the Armory. Description It is a military themed weapon based on the Barrett M82 anti-materiel rifle. It possesses an 8x scope if its user wishes to attack from a distance. It shoots a bullet which is able to pierce through enemy players, thanks to its Piercing Shot attribute. At max Efficiency, it is a one shot headshot and two shot on the body. Its fire rate is moderate, capacity is somewhat above average, and its mobility is low. Appearance The Heavy Sniper Rifle has a green camo with a bipod with a handle. On top of the weapon exists the 8x scope with two laser sights that serves no purpose in the game. Under the hand guard comes with the bipod that are purely cosmetic. On top of the hand guard in question, the handle grip is attached. At the end of the long barrel, it consists of a horizontally thick flash hider. Combat The weapon is held by both of the player's hands. When shooting, the gun will recoil backwards and the player cycles the bolt handle to load the next bullet in the chamber. On the top of the gun is where the 8x scope sits, its lens are colored red and it has two laser sights that serves no purpose. The gun shoots .50 caliber bullets at a moderate rate which have instant travel time. Each magazine holds 8 bullets, and when spawning, the player is given two more magazines. The sniper rifle has the Piercing Shot attribute, which is fitting for such an ammo type. When reloading, the player takes out the magazine, inserts another one, then cycles the bolt handle. This weapon outputs delay to certain weapons such as Laser Cycler and Thunderer. It itself doesn't receive delay. Strategy It deals devastating (if higher leveled) damage, a somewhat average fire rate, a good capacity, and a low mobility. It is a 2 shot body and one shot head with the Piercing Shot attribute. So far, a skilled yet well rounded sniper. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *The "Piercing Shot" attribute allows you to take down multiple enemies (in linear position) at once. *Its 8x scope makes it a devastating weapon in long ranges, if used well. **It is a one/two-shot kill so you have to aim very well to benefit from this feature. *Useful for targeting Jetpack users, if you master this skill very well. *Keep moving while sniping since being stationary will make you vulnerable to counterattacks. *Use this weapon in long range maps to maximize the use of its 8x scope, for example Heaven Garden. *Switch to high-mobility weapon if you wish to flee in a necessarily breakneck speed. *If locked in a sniper fight, take time to aim with this weapon. *This weapon can be used well for Three Category Spam, as it doesn't have any delay when switching FROM both delay and non-delay weapons to this sniper rifle. Counters *Hide behind solid objects since it cannot pierce through walls. *Attack its users while they are reloading or is hammering on anyone else. *Engage its users in close range. Be aware of experienced users though, for they can kill you regardless of any range. *Area damage weapons can destroy its users easily. *Do not engage in groups its users in a linear fashion, due to the Piercing Shot. *Overpower its users with fast fire rate weapons. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Fully automatic weapons can easily punish the sniper if he/she missed. Recommended Maps *Aircraft Carrier *Sniper Forts Equipment Setups * Since this is a Piercing Shot weapon, pair it up with others Piercing Shot weapons to create the perfect synergy. * Equip a fast firing Primary/Backup to finish off a weakened opponent. Changelog 15.9.0 * Initial release. Trivia *It is one of the Sniper weapons that is based on the Barrett M82 anti-materiel rifle. *The weapon's kill icon does not fully match to the weapon's appearance itself, since the receiver in its kill icon is gray, while the actual weapon is green camouflaged. It is likely due to developer oversight. *It looks like a spiritual successor of the Brutal Headhunter (PG3D) due to its appearance. *Like all weapons with bipod, that said attachments are only used for aesthetics. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Piercing Shot Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Single Shots Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary